Never Ending War
by Fvvn
Summary: singkatnya, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau melihat gadis impian a.k.a pacarmu dicium oleh pemuda lain? Neji emang iblis! Dia selalu menghalangiku! "Oke.. aku kalah. Ciuman itu kukembalikan padamu," dan perang UchihaHyuuga takkan pernah berhenti!


**Desclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Title :** Never Ending War

**Rate :** T

**Genre :** Romance/Parody

**Warning : **AU, Normal POV, OOC dude

**Summary : **singkatnya, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau melihat gadis impian a.k.a pacarmu dicium oleh pemuda lain? Neji emang iblis! Dia selalu menghalangiku! "Oke.. aku kalah. Ciuman itu kukembalikan padamu," dan perang UchihaHyuuga takkan pernah berhenti!

.

.

**Page Oneshot**

**It's a Formula**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam sehari Sasuke merusak mata tajamnya dengan pemandangan yang tidak kalah tajam. Catat ini : Hyuuga Hinata, adalah miliknya, SAH, secara resmi sejak bulan lalu. Bukannya mereka berdua melewati masa-masa kasmaran layaknya pasangan yang baru saja jadian, namun sebaliknya, seorang iblis menjadi penengah dan merusak segala acara 'manis' Sasuke.

Bahkan saat ini, di balkon atap sekolah, mereka -Sasuke dan Hinata- yang harusnya berdua malah di ikuti oleh sesosok mahluk berambut cokelat panjang dengan seringai nakalnya. Dia berwajah setan kepada Sasuke, namun bertampang malaikat saat menghadapi Hinata,

"Kau membuat _bento_, Hinata-sama?" sambutnya ramah. Suara maskulin yang begitu halus meluncur secara manis dari bibi Neji, Sepupu sang Hyuuga mungil. Hinata mengangguk polos, wajahnya merona merah seperti biasa, menawarkan sekotak bento kepada dua cowok HOT yang diam-diam berperang untuk _caper_ di depannya.

"Ya!" serunya senang, "Nii-san mau? Ini untuk Sasuke," ia menawarkan omelet kepada Neji sementara kotak _bento_ yang lain di sodorkannya pada Sasuke.

"AKH!" bocah SMA yang diberikan sekotak _Bento_ mengaduh, "I-Itu!" dia menjerit sambil menunjuk _bento_ milik Neji yang didalamnya terdapat omelet hangat isi tomat, dengan saus tomat plus bawang. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan seberapa banyak bawang di bentonya, tapi… tomat 'berlebih' di kotak _bento_ Neji membuatnya merasa Terhina! Ia tidak terima..! Hinata sudah diganggu, sekarang sayur kesayangannya itu juga di embat sama si gondrong berwajah dajjal tampan.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" sela Neji dengan wajah menggoda. Alisnya bermain, mengganggu mata Sasuke. pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu menggeser posisi duduknya, mendekati Hinata. kemudian mendekap bahu gadis itu dengan lengan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegangi sumpit dengan buah tomat yang di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya, "Hmm.. enaknya," lidahnya bermain nakal. Sasuke panas-dingin melihat Aksi Neji barusan, "Masakanmu enak sekali Hinata-sama," sambarnya lagi. Hinata terlihat antusias memerhatikan sepupunya -yang dikira- merasa senang dengan masakannya.

"M-Makasih Nii-san," jawabnya -yang lagi-lagi- tersenyum manis, "S-Sasuke-kun bagaiman–" ucapan Hinata berhenti. wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi saat mengetahui wajah kekasihnya yang mendadak gelap (?). _Well_, lebih tepatnya karena ada 'sesuatu' yang keluar dari ubun-ubun Sasuke.

"Rgh.. omeletku tidak ada tomatnya," sungut Sasuke jengkel. Air muka Hinata berubah menjadi sedih, dan merasa bersalah.

"Oh..! M-maaf S-Sasuke-kun!" ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus saus tomat dari saku bajunya, "A-Aku harap ini c-cukup. T-tadi kubeli di k-kantin," Neji tertawa geli. Sasuke pongo, ditangannya kini terdapat sebungkus _sachet_ saus tomat bertuliskan 'ABC'.

Sempak terbang…

"….Makasih," balas pemuda itu lesu. Sementara Neji semakin menikmati tomat segarnya, "Mmm…" _Keterlaluaaannn! _Batin Sasuke angot-angotan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dalam kenikmatan makan siang bagi mereka berdua. Tentu saja yang satu nggak merasa 'nikmat'. Sedikit-sedikit, matanya melirik pada sang Lavender manis pujaannya. Dia merasa was-was memalingkan wajah dari Hinata walau hanya sedetik lamanya. Biasanya, tipe orang macam Neji bisa melakukan serangan tiba-tiba dalam waktu yang singkat. Dan Sasuke harus bisa mencegah 'hal' yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi sebelum terlambat.

"Hm.. terimakasih untuk makan siangnya," _Onyx_ itu melirik pemuda yang tadi berbicara. Dengan hati-hati, Sasuke memperhatikan segala gerak-langkah sang 'Calon kakak ipar' -baginya- itu, "Aku permisi.. Hinata-sama," Neji meraih beberapa helai rambut Hinata, kemudian menciumnya. DOR! Otak Sasuke mau loncat! ARGH! Ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

Lepas dari kepergian Neji. Hinata menjadi bengong sendiri. Pipinya bersemu, dan Sasuke semakin jengkel melihat perubahan ekspresi kekasihnya itu.

"…Sepupumu itu, menyebalkan," sembur Sasuke _to the point_. Hinata yang lagi bengong pun, sadar dari alam mimpinya. Ia lumayan kaget dengan pernyataan Sasuke.

"E-Eh..? M-maksudmu?" entah Hinata itu dasarnya polos, bodoh, atau pura-pura inosen? Yang pasti orang waras manapun langsung tahu kalau keberadaan Neji bagai tembok yang menghalangi romansa Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka dia menciummu!" suara sang raven meninggi. Semburat Hinata semakin nampak,

"C-Cuman di-dirambut s-saja kan? L-lagipula… Nii-san c-c-cuman bercand-da," gadis itu sesenggukan menjawab perkataan Sasuke. agak takut memang dengan wajah sang Uchiha yang terlihat mendung dengan kilatan petir macam badai.

"…Tapi aku tetap tidak menyukainya," bola mata pekat itu menyorot Hinata tajam. Pandangan serius yang cukup membuat wanita normal dan para banci deg-degan, "Kau itu MILIKKU! Dan dia cuman sepupumu! Kenapa wewenang seorang kekasih jatuh juga ke tangannya! Aku tidak suka!" Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata, mencengkeram bahu kecil gadis itu. Hinata takut.

"M-M-Maaf! S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Jangan maaf saja! Kau harus bilang pada sepupu sialanmu itu supaya berhenti nempel-nempel!" Hinata mulai berurai air mata. Ya wajarlah, ekspresi Sasuke kelewat horor saat itu. si _emo_ jadi berasa kriminal. Seolah habis ngerampok nenek-nenek buta yang udah nggak berdaya.

"Hiks.. M-Maaf," Hinata mulai mengusap air mata di pipinya. Gadis itu berlari keluar dari balkon, meninggalkan Sasuke.

"_Damn_!" umpat sang gagak. Masalah yang harusnya bisa selesai dalam sekali jentik, malah jadi rumit kayak benang kusut. Sasuke terlalu _over_ dan salah bertindak. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dia harus menyusun rencana lagi dengan matang dan memilah kalimat yang bagus atau seenggaknya tepat untuk menghadapi gadis lemah lembut macam Hinata. Dan ia memilih waktu pulang sekolah nanti sebagai momen 'minta maaf' nya.

Di depan halaman sekolah yang luas, terlihat seorang gadis mungil berjalan dengan kedua teman ceweknya. Selain bermata tajam, insting Sasuke juga cepat dalam mencari keberadaan Hinata. Jangan remehkan radar pendeteksi jejak miliknya.

PIK

Dan kini, radar itu mencium wangi busuk sebuah bangkai tikus yang mendekati gadisnya.

_Hell yeah_, Neji lagi..

Bersandar di depan gerbang, menanti Hinata. Dan lagi, gadis bermata perak itu juga berjalan menghampiri sepupunya, dengan senyum yang mengembang. Dan itu makin membuat Sasuke eneg.

"Nii-san.. M-maaf lama menung–" ucapan Hinata tercekat, oleh karena sesuatu menarik lengannya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Gadis itu menoleh, terpampanglah wajah _Stoic _Uchiha, sedikit berkeringat, "S-Sasuke-kun?" desisnya pelan.

"Ayo pulang…" ucap Sasuke dingin, sembari menarik tangannya, "Aku yang antar," tambahnya lagi. Neji tak membiarkan bocah Uchiha itu berbuat seenaknya,

"Tunggu," ia mencengkeram lengan kiri Hinata, "Dia sudah membuat janji denganku lebih dulu.."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa," cibir Sasuke kesal.

"Aku sepupunya, bodoh," sanggah Neji, tak mau kalah.

"Dan Aku pacarnya, Dia MILIKKU," Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. Mata Neji terlihat semakin menantang. Baik dari pihaknya, maupun Sasuke, mereka berdua sama-sama belum ingin melepas lengan gadis itu. Hinata semakin panik, takut-takut perlakuan kali ini berakhir dengan baku hantam.

"S-sudahlah.. Nii-san, S-Sasuke-kun–"

"Terus kenapa kalau kau pacarnya? Yang penting dia bukan istrimu," dengan sekali tarikkan. Lengan Hinata terlepas dari Sasuke dan kini, tubuh gadis itu jatuh pada pelukan Neji.

"Huh," Sasuke mendengus marah, "Sebentar lagi kau juga akan jadi kakak iparku.. Lihat saja," pandangannya kembali menusuk tajam. _Onyx_ bertemu Mutiara perak. Hanya segaris petir yang membatasi tatapan mereka.

"Yaya," suara Neji merendah, "Tentu saja.. dengan Hanabi, adik kecilku yang manis," wajahnya kelihatan mengejek, "Dan yang 'ini' untukku," cowok itu menepuk pundak Hinata. nada suara Neji semakin menggoda iman Sasuke untuk… MENGHAJARNYA.

"Sialan!"

"Kau tahu?" pemuda Hyuuga itu telah melepaskan Hinata dari pelukannya, "Ini," ia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, "Pernah merasakannya… dulu,"

Bola mata Sasuke melotot, seringai Neji semakin terpampang jelas. Para murid yang berada di sekitar sekolah berpura-pura seliweran sementara mata mereka terpusat pada dua pemuda yang saling bersitegang itu.

"Penipu! Kau tidak bisa memanas-manasiku seperti it–" ucapan Sasuke terputus mendadak. Pemandangan ini jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada yang sebelumnya. Hyuuga Neji mencium bibir mungil Hinata! Gadis itu langsung beku. Anak-anak di sekitar sekolah menjerit histeris, penuh gairah (?).

_HEH, Jangan bercanda!_

"Tuh kan?" Hinata pingsan di tempat. temannya Sakura yang menahannya, "Aku sudah merebutnya lho… kau mau ambil?" lagi, Neji menyentuh bibirnya dengan gerakan yang eksotis. Pangeran iblis, sedang mencari musuh seorang iblis yang lainnya.Sasuke mengeram penuh dendam.

"Sialaaaannn! Kembalikan ciumanmu!" jerit Sasuke, menarik kerah baju Neji. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih dengan wajah menantangnya, sementara Sasuke sudah mencapai klimaks, puncak dari segala kemarahan yang dipendam olehnya selama ini.

"…Sayang sekali, tidak mungkin ku kembalikan," seringai Neji semakin membuat sang gagak emosi.

"KEMBALIKAN BRENGSEK!" tangannya nyaris saja melayang dan hendak memukul pipi si pemuda Hyuuga.

Sayang.

Lengan kekar musuhnya sukses membuat kepalan tangan Sasuke berhenti dan setelahnya, muncul sebuah 'kejadian' yang membuat si Raven itu melongo syok. Neji hyuuga, sepupu kekasihnya yang mirip dengan iblis itu mencium bibir Sasuke secara tiba-tiba! Anak-anak KHS semakin menjerit kegirangan melihat pemandangan langka itu.

"Foto merekaaaa! Foto merekaaa!" salah satunya berteriak demikian. Untunglah Hinata udah pingsan duluan. Neji jenius.

Sasuke masih mematung sampai si pemuda Hyuuga melepaskan bibirnya perlahan. Seringainya masih sama seperti yang tadi, "Oke.. aku kalah. Ciuman itu kukembalikan padamu," Neji berbalik arah. Tubuhnya memunggungi Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya akan mendapatkan ciuman dari mahluk berjenis kelamin sama dengannya, "Tapi.. heh," Neji menoleh sekali lagi. "Kalau kau ingin mencium Hinata, bibirmu harus melewatiku dulu ya…" ia mengelus pinggiran bibirnya, "Hmm.. oke?" kemudian mengerling nakal.

Sasuke makin pongo.

Sungguh, tidak lucu sekali kisah cintanya harus berjalan seperti ini. Dihalangi oleh sebuah tembok raksasa, yang kini telah merebut ciuman pertama kekasihnya… dan dirinya.

"SIIIAAALLLAAAANNNNN!" sampai mati, Neji bersumpah akan terus mengganggu pasangan yang baru saja berjalan sebulan itu sampai dunia terbelah menjadi dua. atau dalam kata lain… Sampai Sasuke menyerah pada sepupunya, Hinata.

Atau mungkin, selamanya tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya 'gencatan senjata'? siapa yang tahu, bahwa baik dari pihak Hyuuga maupun Uchiha, keduanya sama-sama egois dan tidak mudah untuk mengalah…

**(A + B)C = D**

**Sasuke Uchiha** _Plus_ **Neji Hyuuga** _multiply_ **Hinata** **Hyuuga** _equal_ **Never Ending War**

Dan itu adalah, Formula kehidupan mereka

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Turut berduka cita untuk Hinata yang pingsan… cepat sadar ya Honey~! Maaf, saya iseng. Hehe.. jadinya ngepost cerita simpel model gini. Pas banget 1500 _Words_ hehe! (bersih hanya isi _Fic_-nya). Tapi bingung.. kenapa saia berasa nulis Fic BL ya? Padahal tujuannya pengen bikin Hinata yang jadi rebutan tapi… Err.. Ah, Ya sudahlah xD. buat yang udah baca, saia ucapkan terimakasih~ xD


End file.
